1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying images using a light-emitting element such as an organic EL element.
2. Related Art
Light-emitting devices which display color images using light-emitting elements and color filters have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2006-32010 discloses a structure in which color filters of RGB colors (red, green, and blue) are formed for white light-emitting elements to display color images. JP-A-2012-28058 discloses a structure for generating three colors of RGB by a combination of three types of light-emitting elements emitting colors of RGB and three types of color filters which transmit respective colors of CMY (cyan, magenta, and yellow).